


Of magic and sonic screwdriver

by useless_fangirl_does_fanart



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_fangirl_does_fanart/pseuds/useless_fangirl_does_fanart
Summary: What would happen if, completely unexpectedly, the Doctor and River were to travel to Greendale during their time in Darillium?
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Zelda Spellman, Twelfth Doctor/River Song, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 26
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction on this site but also my first crossover and my first fanfiction involving Doctor Who. I hope I did justice to all the characters and didn't write them out-of-character. I also hope that you'll like this little story. It's not really impressive or long but I really enjoyed writing it. I apologize in advance if there are still mistakes. I reread myself a few times but English isn't my first language and you know how it is when you read the same thing over and over again! Anyway, enjoy!  
> And special thanks to @iwillalwaysremember for kindly reading this and supporting me during all my writing process. Love you sweetie <3

It was a sunny day in Greendale. Zelda was leaning on the sink, smoking, as usual, and watching Hilda gardening. This is when she heard a voice saying her name softly. She turned around and saw Lilith watching her.

“Lilith? What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“What a lot of question! Are you not happy to see me? Doesn't my High Priestess want me to visit her?” Lilith said with a teasing smile.

“No! No, at all! It's just… I wasn't expecting you, that's all.”

“Well, here I am! Are you alone?”

“Sort of. Hilda's in the garden and she should stay there until night. Why?”

“Oh, you know… A big empty house, free rooms, the two of us… Anything could happen…” she suggested, waving her hand in the air.

“Right! And as you are Queen of Hell, I can't refuse you whatever you want.”

“Exactly! So… Are you tempted?” she asked with hope.

“I don't know. I mean, no one knows about us, Hilda's not that far and Ambrose or Sabrina could come home anytime soon. What would they say? And think?”

“They'll be thrilled that you moved on after that story with Faustus,” Lilith said (Zelda frowned as she remembered it), “I mean you would be the first High Priestess in history to date the Queen of Hell!”

“Actually, I am the first High Priestess at all,” she teased her “but my point is…”

Lilith moved forward and stopped her with a long and tender kiss.

“What about you stop overthinking everything and just let go?” she asked in a soft voice when they stopped.

Zelda looked at her, a bit shocked, and nodded. Lilith took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

_Meanwhile in the Greendale wood_

Sabrina, Roz, Harvey and Theo were sitting on the floor in a circle. At the centre was a map of Harvey's mines.

“So, how do you want us to proceed?” Theo asked.

“I don't know yet actually.” answered Sabrina, “I thought we could figure it out together.”

“Well, I would say yes but like… We're not witches, ‘Brina, so it's a bit complicated for us to imagine how to enter Hell.” said Roz.

“I know but couldn't your cunning help us?”

“I don't know… Maybe… I don't know how to control it yet.”

“I'm sure you can do it, babe,” Harvey whispered taking her hand.

Sabrina opened her mouth to answer when the wind started to blow and a whirring noise started to resonate. The four of them started to look around and looked for whatever was making this noise. Theo suddenly pointed something with their finger and exclaimed.

“There! Look!”

“What is this?” asked Sabrina.

“Isn't it an old police box? You know, the ones there were in England,” said Harvey.

“I think so… But it wasn't there five minutes ago,” said Roz, perplexed.

“Yeah, I know. It's weird.” he shrugged.

At that moment, an old man stepped out of the box, followed by a woman with a lot of curly blond hair. They were arguing.

“River! How many time did I tell you not to interfere between me and the TARDIS? I know how to pilot her!”.

He was speaking in a thick Scottish accent.

“Sweetie, you obviously do not. You always leave the brakes on. One day you'll break that machine.”

She, on the other hand, had a British accent.

“Anyway!” he shrugged the woman’s comment away, “If you hadn't insisted to go on Earth for some silly reasons, we wouldn't even be arguing!”

“I told you why I wanted to come! There were weird records and I never say no to an adventure. If it really bothers you, we can just check this out real quick and then leave.”

“Yeah, we might as well do that. Is it too much to ask to have a quiet night on Darillium?”

“Oh come on!” she exclaimed, exasperated “You know very well it’s not a simple night,” she said crossly.

Sabrina cleared her throat.

“Excuse me?”

The two people continued arguing without noticing them.

“Excuse me?” said Sabrina louder.

“Sir? Ma’am?” added Roz.

River and The Doctor finally stopped. They turned their head and saw four teenagers looking at them, seemingly expecting for something. River decided to start talking before the Doctor could say anything stupid.

“Hello, sweeties! How are you?”

They all looked at her, taken aback by her question.

“We’re… we're fine, thanks. Are… Are you looking for something?” asked Harvey, hesitantly.

“Actually, yes dear. Did any of you notice something weird in the area lately?”

The four of them looked at each other and chuckled. If they noticed something weird in the area lately? For sure. But does the Dark Lord coming on Earth would be a believable answer? Of course not. Sabrina decided to avoid the question.

“Are you travellers or something?”

“Sort of.” muttered the Doctor in a grumpy voice.

“If you want, dear” replied River, “I'm River Song and this is my husband, the Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?” asked Harvey.

“Again this stupid question! Can’t people settle with the answers you give them?” grumbled the one in a pretty harsh tone.

“Doctor!” River whispered.

“What?” he asked, in a very convincing surprised and innocent look.

“Be polite for once.” - she cast him a warning look - “And who are you my dears?” she asked aloud, turning to face the four teenagers.

“My name’s Sabrina Spellman and those are my friends: Theo Putman, Roz Walker and Harvey Kinkle. Where do you come from if you're travellers?”

“A long way from here.” smiled River.

“Do you know where to sleep tonight?”

“We don’t, no.”

“Yes, we do.” exclaimed the Doctor at the very same time.

The Doctor and River looked at each other.

“Will you excuse us for a minute please?” said River, looking at Sabrina.

“No problem!” she answered, shrugging and smiling.

River took the Doctor aside.

“This is our only chance to figure out what happened here!”

“But I don't want to know! I want to get back on Darillium and spend some time with you. Remember? Happily ever after doesn't mean forever…”

“It just means time, I know. But please! I'm bored. I mean… I love this life we built back on Darillium, but I need some actions! Please, please, please” she begged with a cute face.

“OK,” he gave in “but we don’t stay too long alright?”

“I promise! Thank you sweetie” she said before giving him a quick smack on the lips.

The two of them went back to Sabrina and her friends who were discussing over the map. The Doctor cleared his throat.

“We considered it and we actually don't know where to sleep tonight.”

Sabrina turned around.

“You can stay at my place if you want. I'm sure my aunties won't mind and there are loads of empty rooms.”

“Well, if you really don't mind, I don't see why not?” replied River with a bright smile. “Is it OK with you sweetie?”

“Yeah, whatever” sighed the Doctor, seemingly bored.

“Right then” exclaimed Sabrina “off to my place everyone!”


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina, River and The Doctor arrived at the Spellman's house around sunset. Roz, Harvey and Theo had returned to their places already. Sabrina had talked about pretty much everything on the way and while River was really amused, the Doctor couldn't help but roll his eyes. Teenagers really weren't his cup of tea. They were walking on a dirt road when a big mansion appeared.

Sabrina stopped and turned around to look at them.

“And this is my house! Welcome to the Spellman's mortuary!” she announced with a big smile and spreading her arms.

“I like that name,” said River with a smile “Is this a real mortuary?”

“Er... yes... Do you mind?”

“Not at all! It's brilliant.” - her smile broadened.

“Perfect! Then we should as well come in.”

They followed her in the house and entered a majestic hall. The Doctor and River couldn't help being amazed. Well, River more than the Doctor. Sabrina led them to the kitchen and yelled.

“Aunties! Ambrose! I'm back! We have guests!”

No one answered. She tried again but she didn't have more success. She left her guests in the kitchen and went upstairs. As she thought, there were noises in her Aunt Zelda's room. She knocked on the door but her aunt didn't answer. She knocked again but since she still didn't get an answer, she opened the door. And she closed it right away, a look of utter disgust on her face. Behind the door, Zelda freaked out, stood up and called for her niece. Lilith looked rather amused in the bed. Zelda quickly dressed up and went in the corridor. She found Sabrina sitting on the floor her knees against her chest, her head in her arms. She sat next to her.

“I'm sorry.” She said in a soft voice.

“What?” Sabrina said looking sideways at her.

“I said: I'm sorry. About what you saw. I should have told you. And you shouldn't have seen this.”

“Yeah. I agree.” Sabrina answered in a harsh tone.

“I'm sorry. I understand if you're angry. Or shocked. Or both. I'm sorry Sabrina.”

“Shocked? Yeah, I'm a bit shocked but well… We're both witches so… I'm getting used to it now. However, I _am_ angry.” she empathized that last part, “How could you do that? Of all the person you could date, her? Really?”

Zelda shuddered before the angry tone of her niece.

“I’m really sorry ‘Brina. I never intended to fall in love with her but it just... happened.” she said, shrugging.

“Yeah? Well, I hope her making me the Dark Lord’s child-bride also _just_ happened! Because if you chose to stay with her knowing what she did, I just-” she stopped herself, choking back her tears, “I don’t know what I would do if you knew and did nothing.”

“I didn’t know! I promise Sabrina, I didn’t know,” Zelda defended herself, “but I forgave her.”

“Oh, you forgave her? Then I guess everything she did doesn't matter anymore since you forgave her.” Sabrina snapped back.

“I… No, of course not, but…” Zelda stuttered.

In front of her aunt’s loss for words, Sabrina shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

“You know what? Never mind. We have guests so we might as well talk about that later. Meet them downstairs when you’re ready. Both of you,” she added, “unless you want to keep your shameful secret of yours a little bit longer, of course.” she spat angrily.

Zelda hissed as if she had been physically hurt. She said nothing and watched Sabrina walk away. She then returned in the bedroom, fighting back her tears. She found Lilith almost already dressed completely. When she met her sight, she understood that Lilith had heard the entire conversation with the younger witch. She sat on the edge of the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. Lilith sat next to her, took her in her arms and rocked her gently until the sobs stopped. She then took Zelda’s face in her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

“What am I gonna do?” asked Zelda in a helpless voice, almost starting to cry again.

“Give her time. She'll come around. She’s hurt, and rightfully so. I haven’t exactly been a friend to her. And even though you forgave me, it’ll take time until she can do that as well.”

“But what if she never does? I mean, if I were her, I would never forgive us.”

“Then… Then, we won't see each other here. Or we'll wait until she leaves your house… We'll figure it out, don’t worry. But right now, you have guests to attend to.”

“I don’t care about them!” Zelda snapped, “What I care about right now is how hurt my niece is!”

“I know, I know,” answered Lilith in what she hoped was a soothing tone, “But the said niece is currently entertaining the said guests so, if you want to be able to talk to Sabrina, you must find a way to send them away. Because she won't and you know that.”

Zelda sighed but answered nothing. She instead started to dress quickly and went downstairs while Lilith finished to dress and gathered her things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now we're talking, right? I'm sorry for the pain (if I caused you any, of course, and it would be a bit pretentious of me to assume that). I know that it certainly hurt me writing this! But what can I say, I'm a sucker for hurt motherly Zelda.  
> And don't worry, things will get better!  
> See you, next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina was sitting in front of the Doctor and River. She had been talking about Greendale and all the things that could be done there for a few minutes now. Zelda entered the kitchen and welcomed the couple. They started discussing their travel and Zelda was doing a really big effort to stay focus. All she could think about right now was how to tell Hilda and Ambrose about Lilith and her. She was also looking at Sabrina speaking with enthusiasm and thought that her niece did really become a wonderful young witch. Maybe she would be High Priestess someday and she would be an amazing one. Seeing how she was able to hide her pain right now was a true testament to that. Guilt started to fill her heart, thinking about how hurt her niece must have been. This is when Lilith entered the room. She suddenly stopped when she saw who the couple was. The Doctor looked at her. He couldn't believe it! River looked at him and Sabrina and Zelda looked at each other. The three of them didn't understand why The Doctor and Lilith seemed like they were frozen in time. Lilith broke the silence.

“Doctor? What a nice surprise! Long time, no see!”

“Missy? What are you doing here? I left you on Skaro and I was actually hoping you would die there!”

River, Zelda and Sabrina looked at him. Did they hear what they thought they'd heard?

“Well, what can I say? I was never good at following your wishes,” said Missy with a sarcastic smile.

“Yeah, I’d noticed.” whispered the Doctor in a low, angry tone.

“So, I heard you're spending a happy domestic life on Darillium? Aren't you bored?” said Missy with a smile, ignoring the anger in the Doctor’s voice.

At that point in the conversation, both River and Zelda decided they deserved to know who was the stranger their lover was talking to.

“Doctor, who is she?” asked River.

“Lilith, who the heaven is he?” asked Zelda at the same time.

The Doctor and Missy/Lilith looked at them and then looked at each other. Missy started to feel embarrassed. She took Zelda in the living room and closed the door. She looked at her and open her mouth but closed it again. Zelda lost patience:

“Well? Who is he?”

“He's my best friend. Sort of. My best enemy would be more accurate actually.”

“What?” asked Zelda, dismayed, “Is he a demon?”

“No. Not at all!” exclaimed Missy with a giggle

“Lilith, it's not funny,” said Zelda, tensing a bit more with every answer “How can you be friends with someone who's not a demon when you spent most of your life in Hell?”

“Well here’s the thing: I didn't spend all my life in Hell” started to explain Missy, “You see that man in the kitchen? A long time ago I nearly died for him but he doesn't know it because it's in his future. And even then, he never knew cause he didn't see it.”

She then explained how she had ended up on Earth lonely and injured on the very beginning of the planet's life. She then had met Satan and she had invented a story he could believe. It was mostly her real story but the Doctor had become Adam and she was the first woman on Earth.

“But what are you then? If you’re not a demon,” asked Zelda

“I'm an alien, a Time Lady, and The Doctor is a Time Lord. I come from a planet called Gallifrey.”

“And you lied to Satan?” gasped Zelda.

“Well, yes. But he never discovered it because I'm way too evolved for you, humans, even if he's an angel.” Missy said in a condescending tone.

“You also lied to us, to me...” whispered Zelda in a hurt tone.

“Oh, babe…” started Missy as she tried to take Zelda's hand.

Zelda stepped back and turned away from her. It was painful to discover that the one you loved had lied to you.

“But what about the demons then? Are they real demons?” she asked after a few seconds of hurt silent.

Missy looked at her. She was desperate to see Zelda hurt. But she agreed to explain if only to try to make it better.

“No, they're not. They're aliens on the run that I took in.”

The silence fell on them. Zelda was thinking about all the things that this story implied. There was definitely a way to rescue Nicholas now and that would definitely help with Sabrina. But something was still bothering her.

“If you're an alien and the demons too, what is Satan? Is he a real ex-angel?”

“No. You see, humans come from Time Lord. We can live almost forever as we regenerate in a new body when we died. You, humans, have lost this ability through evolution. But Lucifer had kept it somehow. Not totally since he can't regenerate, but he can live almost forever too. And that's the same thing for God and all the other angels actually.”

Zelda looked in the void, thinking. Millions of question were passing through her head right now. She was still avoiding Missy gaze. She tried to speak firmly but tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“Why? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't know, I…” tried to explain Missy.

Zelda didn't let her finish.

“I thought you loved and trusted me. And for Satan's sake, my coven worships you!” she shouted in a strangled voice.

“I know, I'm sorry! I… I should have told you. I…” stammered Missy “I'm sorry. Please don't hate me…” she begged.

Zelda looked at her, crying. She couldn't believe it. She felt betrayed. How could she do that, after everything Faustus had done to her? After everything she had done to Sabrina? She had forgiven her but still. She felt broken. Missy stepped forward. Zelda tensed. Missy carefully took her hand. She then moved closer and wiped Zelda's tears. They looked in each other eyes. Missy tried to express all the shame she was feeling but also all the love and hope. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Zelda eventually calmed down and sat on the couch.

“So, tell me about this planet. And this Doctor.”

Missy happily took the escape door she was offering and started to tell her about Gallifrey and her best friend.

In the kitchen, things weren't going well either. The Doctor had tried to explain who Missy was but all River could think of was that the Doctor had never told her he had a best friend, who was moreover one of the last Time Lord, or Lady, alive in this universe.

“How could you hide that to me? Seriously? She's you're bloody best friend! Don't I have the right to meet her?”

“Yes, you have sweetie but…” he tried.

“So what? Are you ashamed of me? Have you learnt anything? Even after what I said on the Harmony, you’re still not able to really show me that you trust and love me, are you?”

“No, I am! It's just that…”

“Sometimes I feel like you don't want me to really know you! Seriously you're just so…”

“River!” he cut her off “I never told you about her because, as I have explained,” he empathized with an annoyed tone, “She's a psychopath who tried to kill me and everyone I was ever involved with, on more than one occasion. Plus, I was kinda hoping she had died on Skaro after she almost made me kill Clara. So yeah, sorry I never told you about my psychopath of a best friend who'll probably try to kill you now she’s met you! You know her now. Happy?”

River stared at him and didn't answer. The Doctor had never talked to her like that. He cleared his throat.

“I…” he struggled with himself for a few seconds, “I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. But now you know Missy and... I don't know… She's ever so weird, and dangerous, who knows how she'll react?”

He looked at her with a desperate look. River looked at him as well. She bypassed the table and put her arms around his waist. He looked at her.

“I love you too sweetie,” she said in a soft voice, kind of astonished he finally said it out loud, “I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's just… There so many parts of your past I don't know and sometimes it feels like… like you don't want me to know... But I get it now. I'm sorry.”

She put her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a few seconds and then River kissed him. This is when Sabrina cleared her throat. She had escaped in her room for a few minutes when her aunt and Missy had left but she still had witnessed most of the conversation.The Doctor and River split up, embarrassed, and sat next to each other, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of angst, a bit of comfort, I hope I balanced it well. I also hope that my explanation regarding how Missy became Lilith is logical and plausible enough. I really try to make this canon-compliant but I have to admit that combining a fantasy/horror show with a sci-fi show is sometimes a bit of a struggle... Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter :)  
> See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, as they were still waiting for Zelda and Missy, Sabrina lost patience and went to knock on the living room's door. She heard both women saying to come in. She waved at the Doctor and River and entered.

“You can sit on the armchair,” said Zelda happily “Lilith has told me everything and was now telling me about Gallifrey!”

“Yeah? I'm interested, then. The Doctor never tell me anything about it!” River cheered, smiling teasingly at the Doctor.

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her. She cuddled up in his arm. On the couch, Missy was facing Zelda and so did the High Priestess. Sabrina just stood against one of the living room’s wall.

“Actually, I'm quite curious: why do you call Missy ‘Lilith’?” inquired the Doctor.

Missy looked at him, really embarrassed.

“I might have pretended to be the first woman on Earth to those so-called ‘angels’ or ‘God’ or ‘Dark Lord’. You know, those humans who can live as long as the Time Lord but can't regenerate?”

“No I don't.” he said frowning and shaking his head, “What are you talking about?”

“Yes, you know! Where were you when we were in school?”

“With you. So not in school,” he said sternly.

“Right. Yeah. I forgot about this detail. That's unfortunate,” said Missy, pretending to be embarrassed but winking both at Zelda and River.

Zelda couldn't understand what was going on but River was really enjoying it. Apart from her, no one never teased her husband and she had never seen him lost his nerves. Maybe Missy was the only one who could achieve it. The Doctor rolled his eyes and the conversation went on. Zelda and Missy enquired about what was leading The Doctor and River on Earth. They explained the weird records and Zelda and Missy then explained all the story with The Dark Lord. At that point, Sabrina left the room. Zelda noticed it but didn’t try to follow her. The teenager didn’t need to hear this story for the nth time, nor did she need to hear it from the mouth of the one person who betrayed her. The conversation went on for a few minutes when Ambrose and Hilda entered the living room. They were chatting with each other and didn’t pay attention to who was here, nor to what was happening. Ambrose started talking to his aunt.

“Auntie Zee, do you know what happened to Sabrina? I passed her when coming back and she told me she was going to Theo’s. She seemed pretty upset and I was wondering if-” he stopped abruptly when he saw the scene in the living room.

Hilda had already frozen when she had seen Missy and was now eyeing everyone suspiciously. She stared at Zelda waiting for an explanation. Zelda explained everything. Hilda and Ambrose didn’t seem very comfortable with the idea of Zelda and Missy being together. In fact, they were thoroughly against it but said nothing to avoid a scene in front of their guests. Ambrose excused himself and ran outside to catch Sabrina and checked how she was doing. Hilda went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone. She made it clear that she needed to have a conversation with Zelda so the ginger witch followed her a few minutes later. The Doctor, River and Missy stayed in the living-room, ill-at-ease.

Zelda found Hilda chopping some onions. Her sister raised her head and put down her knife when she heard her enter. They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Hilda cleared her throat.

“Zelds, what are you thinking? That woman lied to us. And she's the bloody Queen of Hell. You can't date her.”

“She's not... She was only doing that because the Dark Lord told her to,” answered Zelda, almost pleading.

“She lied to Sabrina and really intended to make her his child-wife!”

“No, she didn't! She even helped us to trap him in the end. All she really wanted to be was Queen of Hell and not Sabrina.”

“Zelda for fuck's sake!” shouted Hilda, her own rudeness surprising her as well as Zelda, “Like it makes a difference! You can't date a woman who lied and trapped our niece and made her feel so bad. Seriously!”

“But... I love her. I believe her and trust her. You don't know her the way I know her. I reacted the same as you the first time she hit on me but I learned to trust her and to love her.”

Hilda groaned in frustration.

“You know what? Do what you want, but don't be surprised if this ends up the same way it did with Blackwood.”

Zelda hissed and looked at her sister. She'd never have thought Hilda would say that. She turned over to hide her tears and went back to the living room, haunted by the memories of this horrible honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, we'll probably never really know how the Spellmans would have reacted to Madam Spellman but I figured that after everything Lilith has done to Sabrina, they wouldn't be so keen on it. I hope I didn't write Hilda too out-of-character at the end of this chapter, but it seemed realistic when I wrote it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The days went on and neither Sabrina nor Ambrose or Hilda understood how Zelda could date Missy. Sabrina felt betrayed by her aunt, the same way she had felt betrayed by Missy when she had learned she wasn't Mrs Wardwell. As to Ambrose, he just couldn't trust Missy. She reminded him too much of father Blackwood with her charming mannerisms and the things she had done to his cousin. All of that couldn't stop Zelda and Missy to see each other. They would usually sit next to each other in the couch and talk for hours. Zelda, as well as the rest of the Spellman, was now finally used to call her Missy. The Doctor and River would pay them a visit from time to time. Missy was slowly trying to gain the Doctor’s trust again and knowing what happened after Darillium for River, she explained her everything about the Cybermen-ship events. She knew that, as long as she asked River to keep it a secret, the archaeologist would never have a chance to tell the Doctor later. And thus, River was helping Missy in her task. The rest of the Spellman family just tried to ignore them, hoping that Zelda would recover her mind. One day, Hilda was coming back from Dr Cerberus' and she found Zelda asleep in Missy's arm in her sister's bed. The two of them seemed so peaceful that Hilda couldn't help but smile. This was the day she accepted her sister's relationship.

It took a bit longer for Ambrose to accept Missy. Every time she was around, he would go to the basement or his room and stay there until she was gone. It was a shame because he really liked the Doctor and River but couldn’t see them as much as he wanted as a result. Eventually, one day, he had to come in the living room to fetch something and he heard giggles as he'd never heard. He looked by the door and saw his aunt laugh. She was reacting to a joke Missy just had said. Ambrose couldn't believe it: he had never seen his aunt laugh like that, nor being so oblivious of the way she was behaving and what people could think about it. He realized she was truly happy and that it was thanks to Missy. From then on, he stopped to avoid Missy and started to accept her. It became rather regular that he and his aunts and Missy and the Doctor and River would spend the evening chatting, debating and laughing in the living room.

It took way longer for Sabrina to accept her aunt's relationships. Even though Ambrose and Hilda had accepted Missy, she just couldn't. Every time she was looking at her, she was reminded of all the secrets about her parents, the betrayal of Nick and the one she thought was her favourite teacher, and, the most painful for sure, the fact that Nick was trapped in hell. She didn't talk to her aunt for days after her discovery and, even if no one told Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose could hear her cry every night. It was just too much to handle for the young witch. She hadn't recovered from the trauma of the last events yet and this was way too soon. Zelda was trying to make it better but Sabrina and she argued a few time on this subject and it had always ended up in tears. She soon gave up and tried to accept that Sabrina would probably never be nice and friendly toward Missy. Nonetheless, Sabrina had noticed a few changes in her aunt behaviour since she was with Missy: her aunt was less strict and she was nicer and warmer to Sabrina. The young woman was feeling she had found again the aunt she had when she was a little girl. Zelda would try to cuddle her more often, she would inquire about her days and she'd even start again to give her pet names. Even though she knew it, Sabrina wouldn't just accept that Missy brought up the best in Zelda and she was still very cold toward her aunt. It took one deep conversation with her aunt for Sabrina to finally accept Zelda's lover. It was in the evening and Zelda and Sabrina were the only one in the house. It had been pretty morose since Sabrina was still very uncomfortable when she was around her aunt. She had climbed up to her room as soon as the dinner was over. Moreover, it has been a year since Nick had been trapped in hell and Sabrina was feeling really bad. She and her friends still hadn't found a way to rescue him and she was becoming quite desperate. This is why when Zelda came to bed, she heard her niece sobbed really hard. She first hesitated, not knowing if her niece wanted to see her. But as the sobbing intensified, she entered her niece's bedroom. Sabrina was a mess and Zelda went straight to the bed to take her in her arms. She rocked her for a long moment before Sabrina started to calm down. She then took her niece by the shoulders to face her. She wiped her tears and looked at her in the eyes. Sabrina stared back.

“What's going on sweetie?” whispered Zelda.

“Oh you know very well what's going on!” answered Sabrina sharply.

“No, I don't, so tell me,” said Zelda in a soft tone, as to calm the teenager.

Sabrina looked at her, silent.

“Sabrina, please... I want to know if there's anything I can do. I hate seeing you like this. Please, tell me.”

“It's Nick.” said Sabrina as she started to sob again, “It's been a year, Auntie Zee, and I miss him so much! I wish he was here and not with your bloody Missy in hell!”

“Oh ‘Brina,” said Zelda, cuddling her tighter, “I'm so sorry! I wish he was here too! You were so cute together and so happy! And even if he's not very good to stop you from doing stupid things, I really like him!” she tried to joke.

Sabrina smiled between her tears. Zelda smiled back and suddenly had an idea.

“What if... What if we went to hell one of those days so you could see him? I'm sure Missy would understand and we could see if there’s any solution we could find for him? I mean, since we know the Doctor, a lot of new possibilities have opened.” she smiled, trying to cheer up her niece.

“Really?” said Sabrina, raising her voice out of surprise, “You would do that for me? Because, very honestly, I was planning to do that with Roz, Harvey and Theo but it would be much easier if you'd help us!”

“Oh, honey, of course, I would! You love Nick, I can see that and I don't want you to suffer any more. You've been through enough recently so...”

“Oh, Auntie” whispered Sabrina holding her aunt very hard.

Zelda smiled and hugged her niece back. She kissed the top of her head and asked her if she was feeling better. Sabrina answered yes and this is the exact moment when she forgave her aunt. She definitely knew that Zelda would never have done that if Missy and she weren't together. This night, both witches slept better than they had ever done in the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this chapter covers a long period of time and I really hope it didn't bore you to death. I really tried to make the Spellmans' reaction to Madam Spellman as realistic as possible given the traumas they've endured but also to make them accept it in the end because, you know, they love Zelda and only want her to be happy eventually. I hope I did them okay.  
> I may not update in the next couple of days because we currently don't have any Internet connexion or TV thanks to a pretty big storm and I now have to use my data for everything, except I don't have a lot to spare...  
> See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

The day following this conversation, the Spellman family received yet another visit from the Doctor and River, as well as Missy. Sabrina quickly greeted them before going out to tell the good news about Nick to her friends. As usual, the two couples spent the afternoon chatting together around a glass of wine while Hilda was gardening and Ambrose was doing God knows what in the basement.

When the sun started to go down, Hilda joined them and then proceeded to go and prepare dinner. As usual, Zelda offered The Doctor and River to stay for dinner, as usual, they politely declined before giving in in front of Zelda’s insistence. Hilda called Ambrose and Sabrina for dinner. Ambrose quickly appeared but Sabrina was nowhere in sight. Zelda called her as well, hoping that Sabrina would come faster out of fear for her aunt’s serious tone. When it was clear that she was still not coming, Missy offered to go and fetch her. But she came back a few minutes later, saying that the teenage witch wasn’t in her room.

Zelda and Hilda frowned at the same time, starting to worry. Ambrose went and fetched the phone for them. They called all of Sabrina's friends but none of them had seen her. Upon hearing the news, the Doctor and River exchanged a look. Maybe River’s thirst for adventure was finally being served. On the other hand, the Spellman sisters’ concern grew really fast.

“Where the heaven is she?” asked Hilda, twisting her hands out of worry, “This is not normal.”

“Yes, we know Hildie.” Zelda cut her off abruptly, “This is not the time to panic. We need to find her quickly.”

“Could that be the work of the Dark Lord? Did he escape?” asked Ambrose.

“Not a chance! Last time I checked, this morning, he was still trapped in Nick’s body,” reassured Missy.

“Then who?” exclaimed Hilda in a helpless tone.

“Blackwood?” offered Ambrose.

“Lord, no!” gasped Zelda, “It can’t be!”

The four Spellman continued debating what could have happened to Sabrina, each minutes passing panicking more. The Doctor cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

“Maybe River and I can help.”

“What do you mean?” asked Zelda.

“When was the last time you saw your niece?”

“This morning, right after you arrived. But I don’t see in what way this information could help us,” she said, shaking her head.

Missy gasped when she understood what the Doctor was going to propose. Zelda turned around to look at her.

“What? What can they do?”

“You see,” River started, “my husband is a very interesting man. He has more than just a pretty face” -she winked at him – “he also has a ship called the TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, it’s a time machine but it can also travel in space.”

“What we can do is go back in time to find out what happened to your niece. This is very exciting!” finished the Doctor with a large smile.

River shoved him with her elbow. He looked at her confused and she mouthed “empathy” to him.

“Oh right,” he said embarrassed, “it’s only if you want to, of course. And I’m sorry for the worry this is causing you.”

River looked at him and smiled.

“See? I didn’t even use the card!” he whispered, proud of himself.

“Oh god, Doctor. You really are a child sometimes!” she smiled, half-amused, half-desperate by her helpless husband.

Zelda looked at the couple, thinking about their options. She gave an interrogating-look to her sister and nephew. Ambrose shrugged, not knowing what to do, while Hilda gave her a slight nod, ready to try everything to find her niece. Zelda then looked at Missy who silently told her that she could trust them. Zelda relieved a sigh and nodded toward the Doctor and River.

“Alright then!” said River while standing up, “we’d better get going!”

“I’m gonna ask Dorian Gray to take me to Hell, just in case Sabrina would be there” announced Ambrose.

“I’ll go to Cerberus’, just to see if she would be there by any chance” added Hilda.

“Alright, fine,” said Zelda, with a trembling voice.

She was clearly anxious and lost in the whole situation. Missy stepped closer to take her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Everyone went their way and soon enough, Zelda and Missy were standing in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor and River went in right away to enter the coordinate and everything but Zelda stood outside, perplexed.

“Do they expect us to go in there? All of us? We’ll never fit!”

“Just… Just trust them.” Missy chuckled

And with that, she led her girlfriend into the blue box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus (well, the longer hiatus than usual let's say) but as I said in my last notes, a storm made our internet box burn out and I didn't have internet for the past couple of days.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I really had fun writing it. Especially because, as usual, Sabrina is the one in trouble with everyone moving heaven and earth to help her. I also hope you like the way I wrote Zelda in this chapter, and I hope she's not too out of character. My theory is that, if she's so stern in CAOS is because we mainly see her interacting with Sabrina around, and when her niece is not here she doesn't feel compelled to appear strong and stern to set an example so she lets herself show her emotions. The whipping scene and the way she hugged Sabrina when she broke down after the Tommy mess is my main inspiration for this thesis.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you with my CAOS theories, I just hope you like this chapter.
> 
> See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

When Zelda entered the TARDIS, her mouth fell open. She looked around, then at Missy but just couldn’t say anything. The Doctor looked at her and smiled:  
“Silence. That’s appreciated. No one ever does it properly anyway.”  
“Oh yeah, because you’ve done it so very well last time,” said River sarcastically, “You really enjoyed mocking me, didn’t you?”  
“Oh come on! I had just seen you steal my TARDIS, admit that it wasn’t the first time, kissed other men than me AND married one. I had the right to mock you a little.”  
“Yeah, well, pretending to step into the TARDIS for the first time is actually the only thing you do correctly when it comes to this ship.” River answered teasingly.  
“I beg your pardon? I can fly her perfectly well, thank you very much,” he answered offended.  
“May I remind you of the deck-seven story?” said River with a smirk.  
The Doctor grumbled something under his breath. River smiled and blew him a kiss. Zelda was amazed and also a bit lost with the constant bickering between the Doctor and River.  
“Are they always this way?” she whispered to Missy.  
“I don’t really know, I never saw River fly the TARDIS before.” - she shrugged - “What I do know though, is that the Doctor doesn’t know how to fly the TARDIS,” she said a little louder.  
“I heard that, Missy! And if I remember well, you’re not so good with a TARDIS either.” replied the Timelord.  
“Oh yes, absolutely, but I don’t pretend to be, unlike someone I know…” she stared at the Doctor.  
While the Doctor and Missy and River continued bickering, Zelda sat on the stairs, thinking about her niece. She was worried sick about her and she couldn’t help but think about all the worst scenarios that could happen. If something was to happen to Sabrina, she knew she would never forgive herself. Things were finally starting to get better, everyone was slowly recovering from their past trauma and this had to happen! She started to sob silently, trying not to attract attention from the others. But she didn’t know River, who was used to see others’ discomfort. The woman sat next to her and started to gently stroke her hand. Even though the situation wasn’t similar, she knew what it felt to worry for someone and to be helpless about it. Zelda looked at her and sniffled. She wiped her tears with her sleeves. River smiled lightly.  
“We’re going to find her, don’t worry.”  
“How can you be so sure?” asked Zelda with a hoarse voice.  
“Because The Doctor is on the case. And knowing him, knowing who he is, what he’s capable of, I know we will find your niece.”  
“I don’t know,” Zelda shook her head, “I can’t help but think this is the Dark Lord’s doing. I don’t know how that could be but I have a feeling. And if it is him indeed, I don’t think the Doctor will be able to do anything when even Missy couldn’t.”  
“You don’t know the Doctor. He defeated Missy more than once so he’s perfectly capable of defeating someone like the Dark Lord. Besides, nothing says this is about the Dark Lord. And even if it was, he’s just another alien, like the Doctor, not an all-powerful being.”  
“How can you have such faith in him? The Doctor I mean.”  
“Well, it’s really difficult to express in words, to be honest. He’s just… I don’t even know where to begin to describe him. He’s seen so much and done so much and saved so many. He forgave me about things I did to him I still don’t forgive myself about… He’s basically the reason I’m alive… I just… I trusted him even before I really knew him…” River’s voice trailed off.  
“He seems like a great man.”  
“He is… I wish he saw himself the way I see him.” River said with a sad smile.  
“Why do you seem so sad when you talk about you two, though?” asked Zelda in a curious tone.  
River stared at her, not knowing whether to answer or not. She finally opened her mouth.  
“I… Our history is complicated, to say the least, and I fear it’s coming to an end. He never said anything but I know him… This regeneration’s different, he doesn’t show his feelings as much as before, or at least in a very different way, but I can sense something. He tries to hide it but sometimes, I catch him looking at me with tears in his eyes. And the Doctor never cries so…” she shrugged. “When you love someone almost immortal, when your timeline is completely out of sync with you lover’s one, you learn to enjoy every minute together but you also learn to hide your feeling and your knowledge, so as not to mess with the continuum.”  
Zelda was a bit lost with the explanation but she understood the main thing. She sighed, not knowing what to say.  
“I think I know what you mean in a way. Even though I now know that Missy isn't really what I thought she was, it’s still hard for me to see her as something else than the first witch on Earth. And the most powerful,” she quickly added, “Sometimes I fear that she’ll get bored of me. Or that she’ll leave me because I’m not immortal. And now that I know who she really is, and what regeneration is, I fear that she’ll change and stop to love me. Or that she’ll get bored and will leave Earth.”  
Silence fell upon the women. They stayed here for a long time, enjoying each other company and understanding.  
Near the control board, things weren’t as quiet. Missy was clearly annoying the Doctor with everything she said or did when all she was trying to do was to put him at ease. She was missing her best friend but she also knew that it wouldn’t be a long time before he really started to trust her again. To begin to, more exactly. She knew he had to lock her in this damned vault, she knew he had to teach her past-self to be better before he’d start to trust her again. And she knew she would betray him, or look like she would, and hurt him even more. But even knowing that, she was still hoping she could try to make things better now. But it was clearly not working, it shouldn’t even have to, and it hurt Missy. With every visit of her best friend, she felt more hurt and she was now at a point when she wished River and the Doctor would stop coming. She knew she would not manage to win his trust again, not until River died and the pain of that loss urged him to try to save her. And since she knew that, she wanted them to go away. She wanted to enjoy her life on Earth with her girlfriend and her family. She wanted to try to gain Sabrina’s trust – a much easier and achievable task than gaining the Doctor’s one.  
The Doctor looked up when he realized the complete silence that had fallen on the control room. He first saw Missy across the control board and he was a little surprised by her expression. He was used to seeing her either talking a lot or lost in her thought with a grin while she was thinking about her next mischievous and deadly plan. But right now, she seemed very sad and very hurt. It was as though she had lost something very dear to her and couldn't retrieve it. He then occurred to him that she had the same look on her face as he had when he was thinking about River, his past companions or Gallifrey. Things, and most importantly people, that he had lost a long time ago and could never see again. He shook his head. It was Missy he was thinking about. She may seem to have changed but she was still her. It was probably all part of a plan of hers and he didn’t want to take the risk. He then looked at his wife and also found her lost in sad silence, much like the redhead next to her. He paused a moment, considering what he had missed in the last few minutes. How come that everyone in this TARDIS except him seemed depressed when they were on an exciting and new adventure? He cleared his throat, catching the women’s attention.  
“We… huh… We just landed.” he said awkwardly.  
“Great! When and where exactly are we, sweetie?” asked River cheerfully, hiding, as always, her emotions.  
The Doctor looked at her and thought “We’ve been on Darillium for almost ten years and she still thinks she has to hide her emotions not to burden me.”. He sighed, the guilt making, once again, its way in his hearts. He’d have to try harder if he wanted that the last years they’d spent together would be years of real trust, love and understanding.  
“We are hidden outside of the mortuary, a few minutes before Sabrina went out.” he finally answered.  
“Great, that means we can stop her from going wherever she was going,” exclaimed Zelda, relieved.  
“Oh, honey… We can’t do that… We have to save her from wherever she was at the time we left…” said Missy in a soft voice.  
“Why can’t we?”  
Missy and River looked at the Doctor, waiting for him to give a clever explanation. He stared at them, embarrassed.  
“Because… See, it’s… huh… Time is… It’s wibbly- No that’s stupid… Why did I ever say that?” he muttered to himself, “It’s complicated… Point is, we can’t mess with our own timeline and we’re already taking too much a risk right now as it is to do what you suggested.”  
Zelda looked at him, perplexed, but said nothing. She’d have to trust him anyway. The group all went out of the TARDIS and hid. A few minutes later, they saw the young witch stepped out of the house and cheerfully take the directions of the woods. They then began to carefully follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. It's a little bit more introspective than usual but I really liked writing all of their thoughts and the heart-to-heart between Zelda and River. Honestly, I think I like writing angst more than fluff, which doesn't suggest anything good for the characters ;)! Also, I hope I'm clear with Missy's timeline and where she's at. In case I'm not, here's what I think: since we never saw Simm!Master and Dhawan!Master regenerate but only know (or assume) they did, I decided that Simm!Master regenerated into Dhawan!Master and that he then regenerated into Missy after the Timeless children events.  
> See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

This tail must have been the hardest thing Zelda ever had to do in her life. All she wanted to do was running to stop her niece, taking her in her arms and take her home safe. She knew she couldn’t but she was still itching to. Not to make it any easier, they were all kind of jet-lagged because of the time travel. That’s what, when Sabrina disappeared at a turn of the path, they didn’t realise it right away. It’s only a few minutes later that Zelda stopped short. Missy looked at her oddly and she then realized too. She called for the Doctor and River. Both of them took their sonic screwdriver out and scanned the wood for life signs. The only thing they found was Sabrina’s headband stuck in a tree. Zelda started to panic again when they heard a scream really close. The redhead didn’t even think before she runs into the direction of the sound. They all arrived in a clearing and saw Sabrina struggling with a weird looking creature. Well, it was a weird-looking creature for Zelda and Sabrina. But the Doctor, Missy and River knew it well. In front of them, a Silurian warrior was trying to control the teenage witch. Zelda cried out her niece’s name. The Silurian turned her head to see who dared interrupted her in her task. When she saw the Doctor and River, she hissed, both in fear and surprise. But when Sabrina almost escaped her, she decided she had had enough. She stuck her tongue out to poison Sabrina but she was interrupted by River, who was pointing a gun to her head.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t do that. I’m a bit trigger-happy, you see?” said the archaeologist with a cold smile.

“Who are you? What are you? Why are you threatening my niece?” asked Zelda in a threatening tone.

“My name is Desta. I am a warrior of the mighty Silurians. This human threatened my colony and killed one of us. She must pay for it.”

“Wait… What? What did I do? I don’t even know who you are!” interjected Sabrina.

“You killed one of us, down in the Greendale mine, where we were living, hidden and in peace.”

“I did not! I never went to the mine after we closed the gate of Hell. And besides, if I did kill someone, it was over a year ago, so get over it.” she said smugly.

“Sabrina, stop.” ordered the Doctor, “When and what exactly did she do?” he asked the alien.

“I don’t have to answer you.”

“May I remind you that my darling wife is pointing a gun at your head? I think you do have to.” he then whispered to River, “How do you even have a gun?”

“Spoilers!”

The Doctor shook his head in amused disbelief before he took his attention to the Silurian again. The creature was looking at them suspiciously, wondering if she should answer or try to escape with her hostage. When the Doctor saw that Missy was slowly bypassing the alien as to disarmed her from behind, he started to ramble a bit to catch her attention.

“Tell me, Desta, are you familiar with the name Vastra?”

“I am not."

“She is a Silurian who lived in London, during the Victorian era. You see, she too was seeking revenge after that the construction of the underground killed her whole colony. And you know what, she didn’t kill anyone. She’s even married to a lovely Victorian maid.”

“Why are you telling me that?”

“To show you that revenge is not the best option. Had Vastra actually seek revenge, she would’ve likely be killed by the humans. You still have your colony, and frankly, I don’t think that Sabrina is able to kill someone. So, you know, maybe you’re mistaken and even if you’re not, is it worth risking your colony’s safety?”

Desta looked at him intensely, as if she was seriously considering what the Doctor had just said. Missy was almost behind her but she had stopped, as much not to make any noise as to see if the Silurian would come to her senses. But the alien readjusted her grip on Sabrina and spat at the Doctor.

“You don’t understand, do you? I am not mistaken. I saw a blond teenager in the mine and a few minutes later I found my lover dead. She did it, I’m sure of it. And I want to avenge the death of my beloved. You couldn’t possibly understand.”

“Believe me, he does.” said River in a low voice, “He saw many more death that you will ever witness. He saw his entire family killed in a war so much bigger than us. He saw his companions leave him, forget him, be taken from him or die, over and over again. He saw myself kill him. You’re saying he doesn’t understand but you’re the one who doesn’t, actually. Even when he’s lost so much, even when he’s been betrayed so much, he never tried to avenge himself. On the contrary, he tried to help people and to prevent others from suffering the way he did. He just became kind and forgiving. He’s so much better than you, and you should aspire in life is to be just like him. So let the girl go and work on yourself, you will thank him later.”

River stopped talking, out of breath. She could feel the Doctor’s gaze on her but she chose to focus on Desta’s expression instead. She knew he hadn’t forgotten her speech on the Harmony Redemption and he wouldn’t stop teasing her about it. They all thought that Desta was about to change her mind and release Sabrina when she rose her arm and kicked River’s gun away in less than a second. River froze and the Doctor as well but Zelda quick-thinking saved the day. She cast a freezing spell on the alien which allowed Missy to disarm her and neutralize her. As soon as Sabrina was released, she collapsed onto the floor and a few seconds later, Zelda was rocking her and comforting the teenager.

The Doctor and Missy took the Silurian in the TARDIS and returned her to her colony. As it turned out, it wasn’t Sabrina that had killed Desta’s lover but rather an unfortunate allergic reaction to the new fuel the Kinkles used in the mines.

Zelda and River took Sabrina home and informed everyone that she was safe. Sabrina couldn’t stop sobbing so Zelda gently put her on the couch and went to prepare some hot drinks to comfort her. River stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, not knowing what to do at first but when Sabrina started to cry even harder, she sat next to her and took the witch in her arms. She gently stroked her hair. A few minutes later, Zelda came back and took Sabrina in her arms, to River’s relief. The teenager eventually stopped crying but she was actively avoiding her aunt’s gaze.

“Sabrina, what is it?”

“I’m so sorry, Auntie Zee!”

“Sorry? Why?”

“I always get in trouble and you always come to save me and… and I wasn’t strong enough to escape this horrible lizard… and I’m so stupid and a coward…” her voice trailed off as her eyes started to fill with tears again.

“Oh sweetie, believe me, you are not a coward.” River started.

Sabrina and Zelda looked at her, waiting to see why the woman had suddenly started to speak in a discussion she clearly wasn’t a part of.

“You see, when I was a baby, I was abducted and trained to kill… well to kill the Doctor. And I tried to escape, numerous times when I was a child. And they always found me. Then I met the Doctor and I realized that I didn’t want to kill him. So I escaped, once again. And this time, I thought I had succeeded and that I was finally free. And once again, they found me and I had to kill him. And, you know, I didn’t lack courage or strength. I just needed help from my friends and family to escape this infernal cycle. Sometimes in life, you meet someone or something stronger than you, and no matter how hard you try, you can’t escape without help. You don’t have to feel guilty or sorry or think you’re not brave enough or strong enough. Believe me, you are. When we found you earlier, I didn’t see a frightened teenager. I saw a beautiful young woman fighting like Hell for her life. When we first met you, and we came into your house, we could see that someone had happened when you went to fetch your aunt. But you didn’t say anything, you didn’t show anything. You put on a mask, so as not to embarrass us. And that demand so much strength!” River stopped to catch her breath, “You are really strong Sabrina. But sometimes, you need help. You need to listen to others, to their advice. And this is not a weakness.”

Sabrina looked at her, not knowing what to respond. Zelda gently squeezed her arm to encourage her to say something but Sabrina would rather do something: she threw her arms around River’s neck and hugged her really tight. River chuckled, amused, and hugged the teenager back. Zelda smiled and gave a grateful look to River who nodded in return.

A few hours later, everyone was safe and sound in the Spellman’s mortuary, enjoying dinner. The Doctor and River then took off to go back to Darillium while the Spellmans just enjoyed a nice and quiet movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I can't help but feel it's a bit rushed but I can't seem to be able to fix it... This is the second to last chapter so I hope you liked this fanfic altogether!  
> See you next time!


	9. Epilogue

It had been a few years since the Spellman had last seen the Doctor and River. In the meantime, the Dark Lord had been transferred to Blackwood’s body, had escaped and, to everyone’s horror, had killed Missy. Some religious fundamentalist had tried to kill the coven, and Sabrina had caused a massive paradox which took years to repair. On the bright side, the coven was now worshipping the goddess Hecate, which was far more interesting and safe. Hilda and Cerberus were now happily married and Zelda and Marie were planning their wedding. Zelda had also managed to make the High council accept her as High Priestess and changed the law so that she wouldn’t be the only one. Ambrose and Prudence were together again and now waiting for their first child. And Sabrina was a happy and independent young witch, studying to become a teacher in sortileges at the Academy.

She was on her way to the Academy that morning when she heard a sound she hadn’t heard in a long time. She looked around herself to see where the TARDIS had landed. When she spotted it, she went to knock and come in when a blond woman stepped out of the TARDIS. She was wearing a long blue coat, a blue t-shirt with rainbow stripes on it, loose blue trousers and, weirdly enough, yellow braces. The woman saw Sabrina and a large smile spread on her face.

“Sabrina!” (She spoke with a very thick northern accent.)

“Who… Who are you? Where are the Doctor and River?” asked Sabrina.

“I’m the Doctor. Hello!” the woman explained, opening her arm as if she was revealing some sort of big surprise.

“You are? Did you regenerate? What happened? Where were you lately?” Sabrina asked very quickly, not believing what she was seeing.

“Hold on, hold on, hold on! How much time has passed here?”

“Huh, about five or 6 years I’d say. Where were you? Where is River?”

“It’s a long story but I was mainly out and about on other planets or in the future. What about you?”

Sabrina noted that it was the second time the Doctor avoided answering about River but she said nothing.

“Long story as well but before I fill you in: are you a woman now? I didn’t know it was possible…”

“Well, yeah it is… But I don’t really care about it… Gender isn’t really relevant to the Time Lords. And even less so to me.” she muttered the last part to herself.

“Yeah, I can understand why. Okay, well a lot has happened here. Prepare yourself for a long story.”

Sabrina began to explain everything that had happened a few years ago. The Doctor only interrupted her once, when Sabrina told her that Missy was dead.

“What do you mean, she’s dead? She didn’t regenerate?”

“Well, no… We were all surprised, given what we knew but she didn’t. We waited a long time before burying her, mainly because Auntie Zee was a mess and wouldn’t let her go…” her voice trailed off as she remembered the painful memories.

The Doctor didn’t understand. She was so sure that Missy had somehow regenerated in O. But it seemed that her best friend/enemy was dead. And that meant she had probably ended on Earth, in Greendale, after the events on the Cybermen-ship. It also meant that she really was becoming better. She knew the truth about her and she still had tried to become good for her. The pain this understanding brought to the Doctor almost made her cry in front of the younger woman. But she knew better than to show her emotions in front of people. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Sabrina’s question until the witch lightly shove her to bring her back.

“What? Sorry, I was thinking.”

“I just asked where was River? If you want to talk about it, of course.” Sabrina repeated in a gentle tone.

The Doctor considered the question and the answer she was going to give but it also occurred to her that the young witch had really grown up and was now a much more considerate young woman than the teenager she was. She took a deep breath.

“Let’s just say that our time together has come to an end,” she said with a sad smile.

“Okay… Do you want to come and say hi to everyone? I’m going to the Academy right now and Aunt Zelda’s probably there.”

“I’d love to!”

And so the Doctor and Sabrina went on, chatting cheerfully, remembering their time together. And eventually, comforting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last chapter! I hope you liked this tiny fanfic, I certainly enjoyed writing it. If you have feedback to give me on the story or my writing, I would happily read them! I also wanted to thank you for taking the time to read this, to give me kudos or even to comment. You guys are so sweet and you keep me going, so thank you, really!  
> See you someday!


End file.
